Unforeseen Storms
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: With college fast approaching Elena wants to make her last night with Damon special which results in her suggesting they take a drive to watch the meteor shower. This will be posted in three parts, and they will start off right from were they ended.


"Remind me why we're doing this again" Damon's voice breaking the silence as he casts his gaze over to her sitting on the passenger side.

"Because" hesitating for a moment knowing that tomorrow is going to be difficult for them both "tonight is my last night here before I go off to Whitmore which means" she begins.

"That I won't get to see you, touch you, do the dirty with you" suggestively wiggling his brows "as frequently as I've grown use to" he finishes for her. Offering her a smirk that doesn't quite reach his eyes the way that he's use to.

"Damon" she scolds rolling her eyes but smiling none the less "you could have just said you aren't going to see me as much."

"But where's the fun in that" he asks arching his brow perfectly to the side.

"I just" brushing a piece of hair behind her ear "I know we aren't the cheesy couple but when you think about meteor showers you usually picture them watching it with the ones you love." A shy smile crossing her gorgeous features before she focuses her gaze straight ahead.

_The ones you love _

They had been together for the entire summer, and what a summer it was, but still Damon had trouble letting it sink in that this woman beside him, this beautiful, sincere, sexy, wise and warrior of a woman loves him. Elena's words causing Damon's smirk to turn into a soft smile as he reaches across the dash placing his hand atop hers, his fingers interlacing with hers as he gives it a soft squeeze "consider me cheesy for tonight then."

They were literally in the middle of nowhere he actually found himself liking the spot she had chosen because they were the only ones here. There were no teenagers claiming to be in love who had said it every person they slept with, just Elena and him, the way it should be.

Killing the engine of the car Damon removes his keys from the ignition slipping them inside his jacket pocket. "So" tapping on the steering wheel as he shifts his gaze towards her "what time is the show?"

"Should be about any minute now" she replies as she glances out the window up at the stars. Unsnapping her seat belt "I'm going to get a better seat."

"Eh" his gaze following hers as he glances out the window taking note that the sky seems darker than usual. "Might be safer in here looks like it might down pour at any minute."

Just as she's about to step out she pauses hearing Damon's words "suit yourself but I'm sure my view will be better than yours" giving him a sly smile before she swings open the door, gracefully stepping out, closing it behind her and walking forward as she stops in the road.

It doesn't even take Damon a second before he's out of the car and at her side. Catching the look of smugness that flashes on her features at the fact that she had won this round _just like always _he amusingly thinks to himself, because when it came to Elena Gilbert, he, Damon Salvatore was officially whipped.

"So" he drawls out rocking on his heels before casting his gaze upwards noticing that nothing special is happening in the sky "you sure this is supposed to be happening because I see nothing."

"Damon" shaking her head "you have no patience."

"Wrong I am a very patient man" giving her a knowing look as a mischievous glint mirrors in his baby blues.

"You're incorrigible"

"You love it" he retorts back with a smile.

"I do" she loved every part of Damon, flaws and all because those characteristics made him the man that was standing before her now, the man she loved more than life itself.

Their smiles now matching each others, their gazes locked on one another, brown meeting blue before Elena breaks the spell shifting her gaze once again up at the night sky causing Damon to follow suit.

"I know it's probably a sore subject to talk about" she begins hesitating for a moment "but I remember when I first met Stefan."

_Stefan_

The name alone causing Damon's stomach to drop, because all summer he had been trying to get a hold of him, and Stefan hadn't responded to Damon's voicemails or text messages, and even though Damon understood needing space he missed his brother. Of course though Damon would never say that out loud "back when vampires and supernatural ceased to exist" he says deciding going the sarcastic right and saying a sarcastic quip would kill the mood.

"Actually it fits well into the story" her gaze remaining up towards the night sky "Stefan and I were standing outside the town square along with other residents watching the comet viewing he told me this story of how the comet had been traveling across space for thousands of years…..all alone Bonnie said that it was a harpenger of evil" a short laugh escaping her recalling how against magic Bonnie had once been. "Stefan reasoned that it was a ball of snow and ice trapped in a path that it couldn't escape but once every hundred and forty five years" her gaze now flicking to meet Damon's curious baby blues who not surprisingly are already focused on her. "It gets to come home"

Damon remembered that night well it was his new fond hope because it meant soon Katherine his past beloved would be in his arms again. "That comet at the time meant everything because it was just another hocus pocus that I needed to fall in line so that I could free Katherine from being entombed but" a rich chuckle escaping him as he shakes his head "we know how that turned out." Giving a half smirk before his expression falls serious "not that I don't mind a science and history lesson but why are you telling me this Elena?"

"You came home Damon" she's fast to reply "the comet is what brought you back and I know the comet is actually a comet but now when I think back to that story I only think of you. " Registering the shock and confusion on his expression "when I first met you and by first I mean our second meeting at the Boarding House you were different I admit I was definitely drawn in, but once Stefan told me it would be best to stay away I listened. At first my opinion of you was the bad brother…you did horrible things, you barely showed you had a heart….and at times I viewed you as cold with an ice heart….heartless."

As shocking as it was Damon found himself dropping to silence as he continued to listen to her tale. The mentions of how he had been upon his first return to Mystic Falls causing his gaze to drop in shame as he recalled all those selfish, reckless and cruel acts.

"Over time though I got to know you and see you the real you" passion laced in her tone causing Damon to lift his gaze back to her and for a brief moment she's at a loss for words as she meets his intense baby blues completely entranced by them. "This concrete wall that you had built around yourself slowly starting to fall….I saw goodness in you that ice heart that I thought would remain eternally frozen thawing itself out….I saw."

"A comet" he half whispers, swallowing hard as he digests her words.

"Yes" nodding her head "I saw a comet…..you came home Damon, and yes it took a lot of time, most of that my fault because I couldn't accept what I felt…..but once I did you came home….to me."

Awestruck would be the best way to describe it. Never, never had anyone given him such a speech, Damon had given his fair share of speeches, but to be on the receiving end it was something he still had to get use to. The last passionate speech he had heard been from Elena _I am not sorry that I'm in love with you _time and time again he'd recite her words in his head, because they were so dear to him, because she had actually fought for him, and it was something no one had ever done before when it came to him.

Elena was right it had taken them one hell of a long time to get where they were. Their relationship was like a tango they'd take one step forward, but thanks to a bump in the road that he'd most likely cause or Elena bolting because of what she felt it would result in two steps back, and yet somehow, somehow they were here standing side by side, and no longer ashamed to say what they feel.

"We both came home."

The statement alone having a strong affect on both of them as they went over the reasons for why they each had come home.

Ever since the car accident Elena had been lost putting a façade on that she was alright, but deep down she had lost the girl she once was. Damon entering the picture had changed that he had changed her. No longer did she feel like glass, because Damon hadn't treated her like glass. Damon didn't put her on a pedestal like everyone else, because when she was with Damon she felt free. There had been a time on their return trip from Georgia were she had told him she use to be more fun, before the accident and each time she was in the company of Damon he brought that girl out.

Ever since Damon had lost Katherine and become a vampire he had put on a façade, a mask that hid the man he was afraid of everyone to see. Finding out that Katherine had lied that she hadn't been in the tomb and that she never loved him and it was always Stefan had been enough to cause his whole world to shatter, and deep down he knew if it wasn't for Elena he most likely would have truly gone off the edge. Time and time again he had tried to keep his mask on tight, but when it came to Elena with each new second of every day the mask slipped further and further down until the better man finally showed itself, the real Damon Salvatore.

"Yeah" he finally breathes out offering a soft smile.

"Yeah" she whispers back and just as she's about to reach for him they find their attention moving upwards towards the sky as a streak of light shoots by.

The sky is completely illuminated and he watches the look of awe and appreciation showcasing on Elena's gorgeous features. He notices the full on smile pulling at her lips as she watches in wonder. Countless meteors, shooting stars streaking across the sky and each one that passes he sees the look of appreciation as she admires each other.

"What do you think" she finally speaks keeping her gaze trained up towards the sky.

"I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" the sincerity and adoration in his tone enough to hint to Elena that he isn't speaking about the shower at all.

Just as suspected the second she turns her gaze away from the painting in the sky she's not surprised to see that Damon's focus is on her. A soft smile tugging at the corner of her lips "now whose the cheesy one" she teases causing Damon to chuckle in return deciding to behave glancing up at the moving picture above him.

Shooting stars, falling stars call them what you will but after awhile of watching the lights streak across the night sky Damon found himself losing focus, and to be honest when Elena was in front of him you couldn't blame him. _Everything fails in comparison to Elena to most this theater in the sky is breath taking, but I lose my breath each time she walks into a room she's the definition of a miracle _holding back the urge to laugh at how even his inner voice is whipped and completely devoted to her.

The thought that he was losing her caused him to feel a million emotions. Jealous, yup already he was jealous because she would be encountering frat boys and douches every day on campus and off, and the thought of one of them looking at her caused his blood to boil. Damon trusted Elena more than anything knowing she would never put him in that position, and that she could easily take care of herself, but guys, guys he did not trust especially those with too much alcohol in their system. Disappointed was enough emotion he felt knowing that from now on when he'd awake he wouldn't be greeted to the sight of Elena nestled right beside him half the time, oh hell most of the time always naked. Naked, ugh god he was going to miss making love to her, being inside Elena there was no way to explain it. All Damon could think of is that when their bodies merged together and became one he'd always feel completely content.

All Damon wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and beg her not to leave, but that would be selfish of him, and when it came to Elena he couldn't allow himself to be selfish, he'd always choose her, even over his own wants.

Cobalt hues doing a slow once over on her committing to memory the beautiful, sexy and breathtaking vision standing before him. It was simple moments such as this when he considered himself to be a lucky man, because somehow through all pain endured he had actually found happiness, and maybe, just maybe every heart breaking and painful trial had been worth it because it had brought him here, to Elena. The woman he cherished more than words could even begin to explain. A sideways smile breaking out as his gaze remains solely focused on her _I'm going to miss you, more than you know. _

It's as if Elena hears his own thoughts because to his surprise he watches as she finally deters her gaze away from the sky now meeting his own. The smile on Elena's face having the power to steal Damon's very own breath from him _that's the highest of compliments coming from a vampire of all things. _

A droplet of rain breaking their staring contest as he watches Elena shift her attention back towards the sky, more droplets continuing to fall but he's too engrossed in her to even notice as they fall on them. The gleeful looks in Elena's expression making him recall the time he had taken or as she rephrased it 'kidnapped' her to Georgia, taking shots and playing pool in Bree's Bar. Even though Damon hadn't known Elena long he knew that night he had gotten a short glimpse of the girl she once had been before tragedy had struck.

Blinking as the droplets hit her eyes she turns her attention to Damon who is wearing a smug expression, arms folded over his chest, he's completely silent but from his expression he's silently taunting an 'I told you so."

"It's just a little bit of rain" she states in a matter of fact tone causing Damon to mockingly raise his hands in surrender.

That little bit of rain not even seconds later transforming to a full out downpour as the heavens open up raining down upon them.

"Just a little bit of rain huh" he taunts glancing down at the puddles already forming beneath them.

_Of course he was right it's Damon he's always right _she thinks to herself. Hearing Damon's comment resulting in her only smiling at him.

The smile that Elena had been sporting not reminding him of a vampire, but rather a child because she's wearing a look of innocence that she had just been proven wrong. With each passing second the rain comes down harder and harder pelting against them. Their clothes are already drenched, because this sudden down pour hadn't even given Damon the chance to move them back to the car, not to mention he had also listened to Elena's _just a little bit of rain _comment. Chancing a glance he looks up at the rain cascading down from the heavens taking note that the dark and now foggy sky had covered up their light show.

"Come on time to abandon ship" he says, gesturing towards the car.

"No, no, no wait" that request alone causing him to halt his steps completely as she reaches for both of his hands resulting in him arching his brow in her direction.

"Just give it a second…..it'll clear up"

Doubtful, yet the way that Elena is so hopefully looking and smiling at him causing Damon to remain locked in place proving once again how whipped he is when it comes to this girl _she's not just some girl she's the girl _he reminds himself. If Elena had asked him to walk through fire he would in a damn heart beat. If she wanted the moon he'd find a way to retrieve it for her doing anything and everything in his power, and if she wanted to wait in the rain then hell he'd wait in the rain.

Each of their gazes casting up towards the heavens waiting to see if Elena is right and if it will clear up, but deep down Damon knowing the answer, knowing that it most likely will rain for the rest of the night all the way till morning, but he says nothing.

It's not going to let up soon. Elena finally realizing it, brown meeting blue and even with them soaked to the bone, Elena's eyeliner slowly smearing, and the waviness in her hair now losing its wave, soaked and completely flat, and yet somehow through the storm she's even more beautiful than expected. _Free and natural _he thinks to himself completely entranced and spellbound by this woman feeling an overwhelming urge to kiss her.

Elena once again reading his thoughts as her gaze drops to his lips giving Damon the silent go ahead as he lowers his head pressing his lips tenderly against hers. Their fingers interlaced with each other as Damon uses the pad of his thumb to light caress her knuckles, holding their conjoined hands against their chest before they move in-sync with each other now resting their hands right above were their human hearts would be beating.

Odd as it seemed even though Damon was part of the un-dead clan whenever he was with or thought about Elena his dead heart would resurrect itself, just like it was doing now.

Feeling Elena slowly draw back Damon followed suit, but they didn't pull back completely as their rested their foreheads against the others for a brief moment before Elena drew back. The look in her eyes telling Damon she was getting ready to say something causing him to remain silent giving her the chance to speak.

"Promise me this is forever"

Ever since knowing, feeling and falling in love with Elena Gilbert all Damon had wanted was for her to be a vampire because it would give him the chance of having forever with her. Never in his wildest dreams did he actually picture it to come true, and though circumstances weren't ideal somewhere along the way with his help Elena had accepted being a vampire.

"_Of all the choices that I have made this will prove to be the worst one"_

They had made it though through the entire summer. Sure there had been fights here and there, but that had made up each time always more satisfying than the last. All Damon had wanted was to spend forever with Elena, and now here they stood in the pouring rain with Elena practically proposing forever to him, and he couldn't be happier, because it meant the future he wanted Elena wanted also.

"I promise" the answer immediate as he smiles at her, not a smirk, but a full on smile showcasing his pearly whites causing the smile to reach his eyes.

Two idiots standing in the down pour, drenched to the point of no return, and yet they find themselves completely lost and consumed in the other proclaiming their undying love for each other. Not able to hold himself back he once again leans in this time claiming Elena's lips in a fierce and passion filled lip lock

This time the kiss holding more urgency, Damon's hands slipping to lace around Elena's petite waist yanking her closer against him and loving the way that her frame molds perfectly into his as if she was made for him, and seeing the promise of tonight he realizes that she was made for him, just as he was made for her.

Elena's hands in turn framing Damon's face as she returns the kiss with just as much passion. Standing on the tips of her toes so that she can give herself more height as she clings onto him. Their lips moving on their own accord working well with the other, Elena's hands now laced around Damon's neck drawing him closer to her, needing him closer to her.

Damon's hands not able to stay in one place for a long time as they trail higher running through her drenched chestnut tresses. With each new passing second the kiss progressing more and more with Damon now flicking his tongue out and teasing it as he runs it along the seam of her lips.

As the kiss progresses the storm progresses the rain becoming heavier and heavier crashing against the two lovers who are too lost to even register that they are still standing in the middle of a downpour.

The continuing of rain showcasing that it won't be stopping anytime soon matching the display of love that Damon and Elena are pouring into the kiss that they both know will soon escalate to so much more, because one kiss is never enough. They are consumed by each other and the only way to fix that craving is to give in completely, and from the way that they are clinging to one another as if their lives depended on it it's safe to predict that a new storm is fast approaching.


End file.
